Mitchan's Replacement
by Gunbunny1
Summary: Mit-chan's having a rough time, so she sends Ri-chan, computer expert, to Shigure's to confirm his claims and get the manuscript. However, Mit-chan didn't count on Ri-chan getting sick... or Akito.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
It's been a while since I've wrote anything. I don't know how often I'll update, because it really depends on how much people like this story. My other stories have died off as reviews have because I'm usually inspired by them. Anyway, let me know if you like it and I'll continue it when I have a chance. I don't want to force people to review, but I would like it if you R&R.  
  
Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.  
  
----------  
  
A young girl dressed in a black dress suit stood at the house of the infamous Sohma Shigure. He was infamous in ways that only her good friend Mit-chan could describe, and now she was the one sent on a mission. Collect the manuscript before Mit-chan has yet another breakdown. After tossing her brown shoulder length hair back in an attempt to keep it out of her eyes and look presentable, she finally raised her hand to knock.  
  
The door opened simulateously and she ended up knocking on a man's chest. Embarrassed she pulled her hand back. "Gomen!" The dark haired man in a kimono certainly matched Mit-chan's description. "Is this the Sohma residence?" She partially bowed in greeting.  
  
Shigure's eyes lit up at the short, but adorable girl in front of him. "Yes. Yes, it is. What can I do to... for you?" He quickly corrected himself.  
  
"I am Ri-chan, a friend of Mit-chan. She said that you were having a problem with your computer and needed emergency assistance. At least, if she wanted to meet the deadline." Ri-chan smiled quirkily at Shigure realizing that her outfit, although modest, must be distracting Shigure. "Why don't you show me your computer, and I'll have everything up and running and be on my way... with a copy of Mit-chan's document."  
  
Shigure's eyes opened in surprise, and the gears were turning. There was nothing wrong with his computer, and he needed to find a way out of it quickly. "Nonsense! After traveling all this way, you must stay for at least a cup of tea. Tohru, my flower, we have a guest!"  
  
An eyebrow raised at the flower bit, but was quickly replaced with a smiled as a sweet teenager came to the door. "I'll have tea served in just a bit." She bowed and quickly went back into the house. Shigure gently took Ri-chan's arm and led her into the house after Tohru.  
  
"Please, have a seat and tell me what Mit-chan had told you about me. She is often known to exaggerate." He smiled and lit a cigarette. I quickly adjusted so that the smoke wouldn't be in my face. Shigure noticed and smiled apologetically. "Allergic?" She nodded, and he quickly extinguished the cigarette.  
  
Smiling she answered, "Thank you. She tells me that you tease her unmercifully by waiting until the last moment before you ever hand over a manuscript. She decided to handle things differently and send me this time."  
  
Laughing, quite handsomely, "Yes, but she is so fun to tease. I just can't help it. However, I can't help but noticed that you look very young and delicate to be a computer professional."  
  
"Well, I understand the young part, but I'm certainly not delicate. Anyway, I graduated from the University in America and moved to Japan soon after. I'm a 23 year-old American with a passion for paintball and airball. I still watch cartoons and anime, and play video games. In short, I absolutely refuse to grown up, except for a little while at work." She grinned playfully. "Now, I think that I have a few minutes to look over your computer before tea is ready. So stop stalling, since I'm sure that your computer is fine and just let me take a look."  
  
Shigure widened his eyes in the same playful manner, "My dear lady, are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Well, if it fits... So, point the way to your computer." He pointed into a nearby room, and she stepped into it. Stepping into the wreck that seemed to be his working area she winced, and quickly sat at his computer and within a few moments had the manuscript printing. She looks up after a minute, "You know, you really shouldn't torture her every time. She's under enough stress that the doctors are afraid that she might have a nervous breakdown."  
  
Pondering it for a moment, Shigure spoke quietly, "Why didn't she ever mention it?"  
  
"Would you mention it to someone who absolutely loves to tease you? I sure wouldn't." She stood up, leaving the manuscript to print. "Tea is probably about ready now. Why don't we sit and talk while it prints?" He nodded and gestured for her to go first.  
  
Sipping tea was an extremely calming task, which seemed to ease their discomfort with each other. However, the quiet was broken suddenly, and Ri- chan leapt quickly to her feet.  
  
"Baka-nezumi! I'll beat you this time!" After a moment I saw a redheaded boy go tumbling down the stairs. I looked angrily up the stairs for the comfort as I ran to the boy. I saw another boy, about the same age, with grayish hair.  
  
"If you're going to practice martial arts then practice it outside! It's dangerous to do stuff like that indoors!" The grey haired boy looked in surprise and then quietly turned around and went down the upstairs hallway. I held out my hand to the other boy, who glared at the floor. "Listen, do you want a hand up or not. That was a nasty fall. I didn't say that to embarrass you. I said it because I personally don't think you're the type of person that likes doctors. I sure as hell don't." Waiting for another moment, she began to pull her hand back when he suddenly grasped it. She quickly pulled up to give him enough leverage to get to his feet.  
  
Shigure spoke quietly from behind Ri-chan, causing her to jump, "This young man is Kyo. The other was Yuki. They often let their tempers get to the best of them and challenge each other in the house. I wouldn't worry about them. They are quiet sturdy, and we have a family doctor on call in case things get carried away." Kyo just nodded and headed back upstairs. Tohru had watched all of it in horror, and Ri-chan just shook her head.  
  
As she turned around she looked outside, where it was now pouring down. She sighed. "I think I've stayed long enough. I'll be on my way as soon as I get the manuscript." Shigure looked concerned, but merely went to get the manuscript.  
  
Tohru on the other hand looked at me worriedly, "Are you sure? Do you need an umbrella or anything?" Ri-chan shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me. It's just a little rain." Shigure handed her the paper and she flipped through it before putting it in a waterproof manuscript holder. "Thank you, Shigure. Nice meeting all of you. Perhaps, I'll meet you all again if Mit-chan ever needs me." Ri-chan bowed and quickly headed out the door.  
  
The rain quickly soaked through hair, skin, and clothing after Ri-chan was only a little ways from their house. Shivering from the cold rain she continued on her way, delighting a bit in the dark and stormy day. However, after about a half a mile she began to stumble and feel light headed and she was still in the woods. Stumbling up against a tree that seemed to block most of the rain she just rested intending on continuing once the dizziness passed. However, she was found there an hour later passed out kneeling against said tree.  
  
Several hours later she felt cold metal on her chest. Then speaking penetrated her consciousness, "She'll be fine. She just has a case of bronchitis. Here's the medicine. Try to wake her up and get her to eat." Hearing that, she really wanted to know what was going on and where she was.  
  
Forcing her eyes open, she was unable to determine where she was, but she managed to croak out, "I'm awake. Awake." Speaking a little louder the next time. She felt so tired that it scared her a little and she forced herself to sit up. She saw all the people she'd met at Shigure's house and another man that she had to assume was the doctor. "Where?"  
  
All eyes in the room turned to her. Hatori was the first to speak, "I'm Hatori, their family doctor. Since they were unable to take you to a hospital, they asked me to come and look at you. Since you're awake, could you tell me if you have a history of respirtory infections or broncitus? You'll have to stay and rest for several days. If you do much right now, you'll only irritate your broncitus, and as a doctor, I can't allow that."  
  
"Respytory 'nfecton." Her voice was hoarse and certainly not working the way that she wanted. Fustrated she just shrugged and mimed drinking something. She leaned up against a few pillows piled behind her.  
  
Hatori nodded. "Tohru, would you please get her something to drink?" Tohru flew out of the room. "Shigure, as you're the only one here enough, you'll have to take care of her. Unfortunately, Akito also wants to visit her. He seems fascinated that she seemed strong, but falls ill easily. I'll bring him by in a little while to get it over with." Shigure nodded. "I'll be back in an hour. Give her some soup as well. She'll need to be fortified for this. I think he's going to willingly show her it." Hatori strode out of the room. Shigure sat in the chair beside Ri-chan's bed. He began rinsing a cloth to place on her forehead. "Here." He set the cloth on her forehead. "Rest while you can."  
  
She looks up tiredly, "Why do I get the feeling that he's not going to be easy to deal with?"  
  
Shigure smiled sadly, "Probably because you're right."  
  
-------  
  
Translations Gomen – Sorry Baka-nezumi – Stupid rat 


End file.
